


Satisfied

by gbg2t2



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbg2t2/pseuds/gbg2t2
Summary: During The Rolling Stones 78’ tour, Diana Hermundsson meets Keith Richards. This is her story.
Relationships: Keith Richards/Original Female Character(s), Mick Jagger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Satisfied

Chapter 1: June 8th, 1978

Diana watched her sister as her older sister practised on her guitar. Her sister had long slender fingers that moved along the chords gracefully. They had cut their hair the same way, but Jenna´s was well kept and Diana´s went in every direction.

Sometimes she messed it up just because it looked better extremely messy than a little messy.

¨Stop looking at me¨ Jenna said with no emotion, and Diana came out of her daze.

Finally she looked up and frowned.

¨Its creepy.¨ 

Diana nodded, muttering a spiteful sorry.

¨Where are the others?¨ She questioned, and Jenna rolled her eyes. ¨Its half past twelve, they should´ve been at practice thirty minutes ago.¨

The older girl sighed. ¨How should I know, Di.¨ 

The angry tone in her voice caused Diana to feign back, Why was she acting like this?.

¨What's your problem?¨ She asked, a little hurt.

¨My problem -¨ Her sister began, only to be cut off by Michelle and Cora burst through the door, smiling and gripping each other's arms, dancing in circles. Next there manager, Ronald walked in, smiling and watching the two girls jump around the small room. 

Suddenly noticing the two girls, they stopped, still bouncing with excitement.

¨What?¨

Michelle made a strangled attempt to speak, but her voice caught in her throat. Nora laughed at Michelle before turning to Jenna. 

¨We´re opening for The Stones, they want us on their US tour!¨ The room went quiet as the sisters' mouths dropped. 

¨The Stones - as in The Rolling Stones.¨ Diana stuttered.

¨Who else, Di.¨ Cora rushed forward and lifted up Diana, something her band members did often, just because they could.  
Why would The Rolling Stones want us to open for them? She thought.

¨Why?¨ She thought out loud, more to herself than anyone else.

¨Why does it matter.¨ Michelle narrowed her eyes at Diana.

Realising her skepticism was bringing down the mood, Diana put her best smile on for the others. 

She could feel the judgemental eyes of Jenna and Ronald on her. When she was young, all she had to worry about was Jenna criticizing everything she did, now, she had to deal with Ronald as well. 

Ronald disliked the girl, and it wasn't a secret that he wanted her out of the band. She did her best to ignore him, but it was hard when he criticized her about everything, the way she played guitar, her looks, and overall personality.

Diana tried so hard to please Jenna, to make her like her again, but she just wouldn't.

There had been nothing behind it that she knew of, no traumatic events caused by Diana that were relationship ending, one day Jenna just decided she didn't like her younger sister.

Maybe it was just Jenna being Jenna, but Diana aquated their broken sisterhood to Ronald´s entrance into their lives. Diana assumed he was whispering things into her sisters ear, things that would make her dislike Diana.

But before Ronald they were just a small group of girls who played instruments together, then they played small venues, and apparently now they were opening for The Rolling Stones.

The Rolling Stones. 

Two years ago they had been labeled the most dangerous band in the world by Nixon because they were inciting riots and their fairy-like presence was unpatriotic. It was really nothing new for Nevada, but if you headed a little further east you might get hate-crimed.

Diana wondered if she was up for this. It felt like this was what she and her sister had prepared for their whole lives, but now that it was here, she didn't know how to feel about it. 

What if she wasn't good enough? According to her friends, her guitar playing was average, and so were the songs she had written. And that was saying something, because she had written her first song, ,¨Runes of Reykjavík¨, on their family trip to see grandma in Iceland. Where she had talked about the beauty of the country. Her mother had no care for songwriting, and her sister didn't like it because it didn't sound like what rock stars were putting out.

Her grandmother loved it though, and so she wrote more songs. 

¨When do we leave.¨ Diana´s voice cut through the squealing. It was nice though, she liked seeing her friends happy.

¨Tomorrow.¨ Ronald said, walking past her to go sit uncomfortably close to Jenna. 

She rolled her eyes scoffed softly, Love, what a waste. From what she saw with her parents, and now her sister and Ronald, it only made you hate the people you once loved. The way her dad had turned on their grandmother, and now Jenna had turned on her. 

¨Hey everyone calm down, I need to relay some information.¨ Ronald said, motioning for them to gather around. She walked over, moist tripping on the leg of a chair. 

¨We leave tomorrow at around 8 in the morning, so be ready for the van that will pick you guys up. It will escort you to the airport, and you will get on a plane and head to Lakeland, Florida, you guys will go up the day after tomorrow.¨

Diana´s insides churned at this. The band had been quite big for Las Vegas, but they had never performed out of state. She had a hard time overcoming stage fright from performing. 

¨You go on after the Henry Paul Band and before The Stones.¨ He said, and everyone was quiet, taking it all in.

¨This is all happening very fast.¨ Cora breathed, and Diana nodded. It was happening quickly.

¨Well.¨ Ronald sighed. ¨You guys were a last minute decision.¨

She watched the group stay quiet, the excitement was gone, and now the shock had come over them. They were going to meet open for The Rolling Stones. 

-

That night she sat at the kitchen table, pouring over her latest song. 

¨then the jester told his queen,  
runaway from here  
runaway lover.  
don't let them catch you.¨

She paused and scratched her head, attempting to continue the rhythm she had in her head.  
¨I need you  
always  
my runaway lover.¨

She didn't like the last part, but she definitely needed to change the line my runaway lover. 

She looked at the clock, she hadn't realised how late it was. 

The clock said 3:00 A.M.

Maybe she should stay up all night writing songs? That would be better than going to the room she and her sister shared, and facing the angry and judging looks that would come in the morning.

Her bags were packed, and because they would be gone for almost two months, she had packed everything. It wasn´t neat, it was all squashed into her duffle bag, and you could see the outlines of bottles in the side pockets. 

Her stomach rumbled but she ignored it. One of the best things about her - or so Ronald said - was how thin she managed to stay. He had a lot to say about her appearance. Like her being thin but having a constant solemn face. Her cheekbones were oddly pronounced, and she had dark circles around her eyes. 

Her skin bruised easily, and she tried to cover up the bruises on her arms from Cora lifting her up and squeezing her. She didn't know why this was happening, maybe she was dying. 

She decided not to tell anyone, if she was dying, they probably wouldn't let her go on the tour.

Suddenly she heard a cough, and turned around to see her father standing in the middle of the kitchen. He had covered himself in one of her mothers cardigans, gripping it tightly around his body. 

¨What are you doing.¨ Her father said, voice brittle from sleep.

¨I was writing music.¨ He nodded slowly, then walked over to her daughter. 

¨I want to talk to you about something.¨ Her father said. Diana´s eyes narrowed, was she in trouble. When she was young she would get in trouble for staying up all night, but nobody had scolded her for it in years.

He grabbed her hand and walked over to the dinner table to sit across from her.  
¨So I did some research on these Stones people.¨ He tilted his head to the side. ¨And they are interesting.¨

¨Dad-¨ She interrupted, but he cut back.

¨No you listen to me girl, I don't want you getting hurt. Those boys have a reputation for drugs and madness.¨

He squeezed her hand and a smile graced her face at the worried look on her fathers. She could see the worry in his eyes, all which were probably justified. When her dad was worried, you could see the icy blue colour of his eyes clearly in the dim light.

¨We're just opening dad, I don't think we will see them much.¨ She laughed, and he nodded his head wearily. She actually didn't know how this would go, it was all extremely last minute.

¨But when you do...¨ He shook his head. Be put his head in his hands, and breathed heavily.

¨Just don´t die.¨ He sighed. ¨Or get pregnant. Or an STD. Don´t do drugs.¨ 

She nodded her head.

¨You know kid, I didn't think you guys would make it this far. Just, I can't lose either of you. So make sure your sister doesn't die either.¨

¨I´ll protect her.¨ Diana said quickly, more to herself than her father. Even if she doesn't want me to. 

¨I know you will.¨ 

He pulled her into a tight hug, catching her by surprise. But she slowly hugged him back. Eventually he left to go to sleep. Leaving Diana to sit in silence. 

She went back to her song, and listened to the silence of the nighttime. 

-

The next morning was rough. 

She really shouldn't have pulled that all nighter. 

At seven in the morning she had been woken up by the sounds of her family filling the kitchen. Her sister came over and shook her awake, followed by her mothers panicked voice.

¨My baby´s are leaving. Oh my god.¨. 

¨Not for another hour mom.¨

More panicked squealing.

Diana was very easy to wake up. Her troubles with sleeping had been there her whole life, and sometimes she even disliked sleeping. In her head it almost seemed like sleeping was being lazy, and she disliked not doing anything.

Slowly, like a sloth, she got coffee, pouring a lot of sugar in before adding a lot of cinnamon. Her sister judged the amount of sugar in it, but Diana didn't count morning coffee into her calorie intake for the day.

¨Oh my little girls are going to be stars.¨ Her mom wrapped her arms around Diana and squeezed, causing the girl to almost drop her coffee.

Almost. 

¨If they don't die.¨ Her father added. Her mother frowned and turned on him. Her brow furrowed. 

¨Stop being negative.¨ 

¨I'm not being - ¨ He was cut of by her mother rushing forward and kissing him. He smiled and pulled her into his lap. 

Disgusting.

That was a lie. How was she ever supposed to be satisfied in a relationship if that was the standard. 

When Diana was ten years old, she had a crush on a boy named Ben Ferguson. She was under the impression that he was the love of her life. Her mother advised her to shoot her shot, but she had been very young, and very shy. Ben Ferguson was a charismatic young boy, and his attractive appearance had added to his charm.

Sandy blonde hair, eyes the color of seafoam, and a deep tan from the Las Vegas sun. 

Eventually she had gotten up the courage to talk to him, and he was everything she had imagined he would be.  
He was her first friend, her only friend really.

He had long feathery eyelashes that fluttered when he laughed, and he liked The Rolling Stones. Brian Jones was his favorite, and when Diana had asked why, he had shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

´I think I kinda look like him.´ he said.

Ben was her first kiss, it was her birthday, and she was turning ten. It was a family barbeque for the celebration. He held her hand under the table well they ate dinner, and then when it got late he awkwardly asked to kiss her as they laid in the backyard. It was short and sweet.

First friend, first kiss. 

His psychotic father killed him in a fit of rage. He had smashed Ben´s head in with a vase, and then dismembered his body, it stayed in the house for a few days until Ben started to smell. Then, his father was caught taking the corpse out of the city.

Ben Ferguson was only Eleven years old.

Diana had been angry. She couldn´t remember a time where she had been angrier than she was when Ben died.

She had cried to her mother, and written a song which was originally titled ´Seafoam´ but was later changed to ´A balled for the boy with Seafoam eyes´. She swore never to sing it to anybody, because it was just for Ben. She would only ever sing it well sitting at the foot of his grave.

She kept a picture of him in her pocket.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mother say that the car was outside. Quickly grabbing her things and heading out to stand next to her sister.

Their mom came up to them and enveloped them in a large hug, tears rolling down her face. 

¨My babies are leaving me.¨

¨It's only for a few weeks Mom.¨ Jenna said, her arms wrapped tightly around their mother.

¨Yeah, we will be back before you know it.¨ Diana added, giving her mother a small smile. Her father stood behind her mother, frowning. 

Suddenly she got very emotional, and she didn't know whether it was lack of sleep or she was just actually sad about leaving Las Vegas, but she rushed forward and hugged her father. He was surprised at first but then hugged back.

¨Don't die.¨ He whispered in her ear. It didn't really sound like a joke.

¨I won't, I promise.¨ Diana mumbled. 

The van honked, and her father lightly pushed her backwards. He waved and smiled.

She climbed into the van, feeling dreadful. Her heart hurt, and she could feel a headache coming on from lack of sleep. She looked into the front of the van, seeing a man decked in black. He wore aviators that covered his eyes, and had a stern look on his face.

That's Ominous.

They picked up Cora and Michelle, who were roommates. The two had run out of their apartment complex, giggling and screaming. Diana wished she had that amount of energy.

Maybe if you hadn't pulled that all nighter, she thought to herself.


End file.
